


The Greatest Love Story of All Time - II

by DaintyCrow



Series: The Greatest Love Story - Translation [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, Romance, Spoilers, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Es ist schwer, tagsüber Matt Murdock und nachts Daredevil zu sein, aber die Stadt braucht ihn, und er tut sein bestes. Zwischen neuen Vigilanten und Ex-Freundinnen, werden die Dinge jeden Tag schwerer, aber Matt und Clint funktionieren irgendwie noch immer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Greatest Love Story of All Time - Season II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336271) by [Sselene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt weiß, dass diejenigen, die es kümmert, besorgt sind – aber zumindest ist Clint noch immer bei ihm.

„Du bist besorgt.“  
Clint antwortet nicht, aber es war auch keine Frage. Matt kann seine Sorge **spüren**. Die Stille, die für ihn so unnatürlich ist, schreit es so laut, dass es ohrenbetäubend ist, die Arme, die fest um ihn geschlungen sind, brennen es auf seine Haut.  
„Denkst du, ich sollte aufhören, wie Foggy? Sich die Polizei darum kümmern lassen?“  
„Nein“, murmelt Clint. „Ich wünschte du könntest, aber … diese Stadt braucht dich. Sie braucht Daredevil. Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages in der Lage sein, aufzuhören, aber nicht jetzt.“  
„Aber willst du, dass ich es tue?“, fragt Matt weiter.  
Clint küsst seine Schulter. Die Stille selbst ist Antwort genug.


End file.
